Punk'd
by violet heart
Summary: Yuki Eiri..You've been officially punk'd.


Disclaimer: Gravitation was once upon a time mine...in this one dream i had...i dont ownpunk'd either...

"Crap"

"Crap"

"Urgh..that is just plain disgusting..isn't there any decent show to watch in this thing every single day! I wish I didn't bought this shit in the first place!"

They did this everyday, watching the shining talking cube that never give them what they wanted.Yuki completed his book 3 months before his deadline, due to a certain pink haired cutie who whines to him for not spending time with him. Now that he was free all he did was sex, watch TV and..sex. Now that he gave thought about it, he didn't do much with his life. Although its been interesting with the brat around but the past few months was just HELL.

Shuichi was on the floor lying in his stomach, with both his hands under his chin while watching TV with his grumpy lover. It wasn't really healthy for his eyes with Yuki changing the channel every 2 minutes and not to mention everyday.

"Crap"

Click!

A glimpse of brown hair.

"Crap"(Wasn't actually paying attention to the TV)

Click!

"Hey wait! Yuki! Change it back!"

"Huh? what for?"

"You'll see. Just change it back."

"Whatever."

Click!

"UWAAAAA! I SWEAR I didn't steal kumaguros cousin! Why don't you ask him! He always says that he misses him! KUMAGURO! APOLOGISE NOW! OR YOURE STAYIN HERE!"

A few people suddenly approached the sobbing star.

"HAHA..calm down Sakuma-san. We know you didn't steal it..and guess what? You've been punk'd!"

"Huh?wha-"

"You know, the television show on MTV,but this one is the Japanese edition, and don't worry, its local viewing only.."

"..oh..ahahaha..you really got me there..hey wait a minute! APOLOGISE TO KUMAGURO RIGHT NOW!"

Click!

"Heh..no point in doing that to him don't you think?"

"Hmm..those guys have been active these day..they even got Hiro."

"What stupid trick did they use on him?"

"Not a great trick though. They blamed him for letting a guy out of jail. Then the guy admits that hawas Hiro's uncle. Wasn't actually going as planned because Hiro was too calm about the whole thing."

"It wasn't really a bad trick you know. If it was someone else, it would have worked perfectly."

"Well..i still think it was considering that Hiro's uncle didn't live there in the first place, his unclelives next to my parents house and the one on TV doesn't look a bit like him!"

'How stupid can you get?'

"Just keep your eyes out for these guys whenever you go out...or you'll end up like Sakuma."

"You should too Yuki..i'm the only celebrity here."

"Hmph..I rarely go out anyway.."

Knock! Knock!

"Owh..Coming!"

Yuki watched as Shuichi disappear into the hallway. After all these time Yuki was used to having the singeraround the apartment. Though he would never admit it, he was worried Shu comes home late and would start overreacting like a lovesick idiot. No one can satisfy him like Shuichi did.

Shuichi bouncing returned a few minutes later with a few envelopes in his hands. He sat on the couch next to his loverand handed them over to him. Shuichi leaned his head over the novelists shoulder as Yuki scan through them. Yuki glanced over to his lover when he noticed something..

"Wait..why would the postman be knocking the door when he can just put these mails in the mail box?"

"Owh..right..forgot to tell you about that..he was a fan..he wanted an autograph..but I slammed the door on his face when he started touching my face..that was kinda creepy.."

'If he was to do that in front of me I would have knock his teeth out..no one touches my brat except me!'

"Hey..who the hell is this?"

Yuki shoved the envelope in front of Shuichi face. Shuichi took the envelope and started to look at it intensely, as if trying to remember something.

'How cute.'

"Umm..i think this is from the communication company..yours..mines different.."

"Hey..i paid my bills for the next two years already..i even gave them extra.."

Shuichi opened the mail and started reading it. Yuki glanced over the singers shoulder.

"It says that we're both invited to a dinner at a posh restaurant at that hotel on top of that hill..that's strange..i'm not even registered to their company..why would they invite me too?"

"They're just trying to make your presence an advantage..they'll soon start making rubbish about youusing their service..and eventually..they will sell.."

"So..are you going?"

"No way."

"YUUKKIIII..BUT I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!"

2 hours later

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!"

"ALRIGHT already! We'll go..just shut up okay?"

"YAAY! WE'RE GOING OUT! WE'RE GOING OUT!"

2 hours later

"WE'RE GOING OUT! WE'RE GOING OUT!"

Yuki was the only one who knew how to shut Shuichi up. And he liked doing it. It was surprisingly effective and he always did it considering Shuichi was noisy all the time. He touched his lovers face and his face turned from excited and energetic,to confused and cute. Yuki had a grin on his face and started pulling the singers face to his. He broke the space between them and started giving him a hungry and demanding kiss. Shuichi moaned when Yuki started nibbling his lower lips, seeking for entrance. Shuichi opened his mouth almost immediately allowing his lover to explore his mouth. Both of their hands was ruffling each others hair. Yuki broke the kiss leaving both of them panting for air from their long kiss.

"That never fails to shut you up huh?"

Shuichi immediately look down to the floor, trying his best to hide his blush. Yuki grinned at the site of this and continued toying with the singers hair.

"So..when is it? The dinner i mean."

Shuichi snapped out of his trance and looked up at the novelist.

"Um..tommorow." Still having a clear red blush glued to his face. Even after all these years Yuki still haven't manage to destroy Shuichi's shyness. But despite that, Yuki really like the way Shuichi blush and he really looks cute on the reddy, embarrassed face.

The next day

"C'mon Yuki! We're late!"

"We weren't going to be if someone didn't make the kitchen explode the third time this morning. And who was it again that put that ONE piece of pocky in the oven for 200 degrees and not to mention for a whole 2 hours! Why do you need to eat that when we're going out for dinner anyway?"

"I can't help it! You held me up in both breakfast AND lunch with your..um.."

"Hey who asked you to wear nothing but a piece of apron preparing breakfast and a maid costume preparing lunch!"

"I was just trying them out okay!"

"Whatever. Just get in the car."

During the whole journey, both of them was experiencing an uncomfortable silence. Yuki was hoping that Shuichi would soon broke the silence with his annoying babbling. Having him this quiet was just plain weird.

When they reached the 5 mile drive hotel, they were escorted in the hotel by a few butlers and maids. They were led straight to the underground restaurant and was seated at a big square table assorted with exotic flowers with a breathtaking scent.

"Huh? Isn't this supposed to be a party dinner or something? Why are we the only one seated here?"

"Don't worry you're early. The guests haven't arrived yet." The nerdy looking waiter replied.

'Haven't arrived? I thought we were late?'Yuki was a bit cocky since usually people waits for him and he never waits for someone.' Who the invites someone to dinner and ends up coming late? This guy have some nerve to-'

Yuki's thought was interrupted by a certain pink hair singer who was plucking the petals off the flower, killing the precious beauty, while singing some of his tunes with a bored look on his face.

"Stop that Shu."

"I cant help it..i'm bored Yuki! Can we leave?"

"Nope. It's your idea to come here in the first place."

"Hmm...do something interesting Yuki."

Yuki glanced around the restaurant and looked back to Shuichi. 'Heh..perfect..not a soul in site. It should be okay.'

"Do you wanna have fun Shu?"he said with a grin on his face. Shuichi looked at his lovers face suspiciously and then realized what his lover had in his dirty mind and that immediately blushed Shuichi.

"Eh! You mean here? What if people saw us?" Yuki put a hand on the back of Shuichi's head, pulling him closer.

"Since when did you care about what people think, Mr. Gay Boy."

Shuichi open his mouth to protest when Yuki swiftly pulled him close and slipped his tongue in his mouth, embracing the boy.  
Shuichi responded the kiss after a while trying to mumble something on Yuki's mouth. After a while they both came to their senses when someone tapped their shoulders.

Both of them pulled away from each other at the site of the man who was standing behind them. The man has an unpleasant grin on his face. His layered hairstyle that touches his shoulder with a shining, charming brown colour that matches with his smooth creamy skin. He wore an electric blue buttoned up shirt and a black suit on top of the electric blue that matches the colour of his leather slacks. His blue gaze was almost as sharp as Yuki's.

"Good afternoon gentlemen's. I'm terribly sorry for being late for our appointment." The man said with an apologetic and.  
sarcastic? voice.

'Appointment?' The celebrities thought.

"Hey mister?" he looked up with a confused look on his violet eyes.

"Yeah?" The man turned his gaze to Shuichi which caused the singer to blush slightly.

"Um..Why are we invited here?" Both of them watched as the man took a seat next to Shuichi.

"I'll get to that soon." As soon as he was seated, he brought his hand to them and introduced himself.

"I'm Takizawa Shouji. I'm very pleased to meet both of you. Thank you both for coming."

'Takizawa huh? A combination of the two people I hate. What the hell did I get myself into.'

"Why don't we order something and talk about it hey?"

"Whatever."

Shouji stared at the pink haired singer as they ordered their food and was none too pleased at the hungry look on Shouji's face. Shuichi was, as usual, oblivious to everything happening around him when the two charming men's exchange glares.

Shuichi gobbled his food without even biting first. Shouji chuckled at the site of it.

"Ne Shindou-san? When is your new album coming out?"

"ejh ji eny of jhis moth" with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food, idiot."

Gulp.

"Heheh..Sory bout that. It's out next month. It's finish and we're kinda free now."

"I simply adore your music Shindou-san. And i adore the singer very much too..I heard you have as much fan as Sakuma Ryuichi now."

"Eh? I don't know about that but...a few fans can be a little crazy sometimes..There was this one time i forgot to wear sunglasses and this guy tried to take off my pants! That was pretty scary.."

"Maybe its because of your good looks.." Shouji put his hands under Shu's chin and brought his face to his site.

Shouji looked deeply into Shuichi's eyes, ignoring Yuki's death glare completely. While Shuichi has a plain confused look on his face. Yuki's blood boiled and he immediately shoved Shouji's hands off his beloved property.

"Hands off, jerk." Shouji slowly let Shuichi's face go and gave Yuki a smirk.

'What is it with this guy..' Yuki thought as he continued to glare Shouji. Shuichi happily continued to gobbled up his food. The rivals continued to eat their meals and Yuki was VERY uncomfortable with Shouji. Shouji was sitting closer and CLOSER to his brat.

'If this guy touch my bra-' Yuki broke from his thought when he saw Shouji slipped his hands on his opposite side of Shuichi's shoulder.

"So Shindou-san..since you're free these days..do you wanna have lunch together sometimes? Here's my number..you can call me anytime."

Shouji reached his pocket to take his card, he took out a plain looking card with colorful text written on it. Shouji reached his hands to Shuichi and Yuki took it just when Shuichi was about to accept it.

"I'm sorry but he isn't exactly free..not when I'm around.." Shuichi turned beet red and glared Yuki. He tried to look as angry as possible at his lover and failed badly and only ended up looking rather cute.

"Yuki!"

"Hmm? What's the matter Shu-chan?" with an innocent look on Yuki's face.

"Um..sorry bout that Takizawa-san..I might just consider that offer.."

"Nope..he isn't going.." in a monotonic voice as he crossed his arms.

"What! Why not Yuki..you know I'm free..you sound exactly like father..you know that?"

"Is that so..then what I say is final. you are NOT going lunch with him."

"B-but"

"He is almost 20 Yuki-san..He as every right to have lunch with anyone he wants..and I don't remember you being his father..isnt that right?"

"What are you trying to scheme, you pervert? I don't remember hearing you say anything about why we are here in the first place..are you just trying to flirt with Shuichi..cause if that's your reason, you don't have to invite me here too..what a stupid plan." Yuki said with a calm voice.

"Heh..if I'm the pervert, then what does that make you? If he wasn't this cute..you would have thrown him out ages ago.."

"I'm his lover, if that's how you say it..i own him.. and I didn't remember ever accepting him because him looks." Shuichi melted at hearing Yuki's confession.

"Yuki.."

"Is that so? Maybe just because of sex? I heard of the rumors about you being a lady's man..Maybe you just love sex..Let's ask him..shall we? Shindo-san..please answer truthfully..is he treating you right? When was the last time you hade sex?"

"Um..uh..we.."

"Yes?"

"That's kinda too personal..dont you think?" Yuki realized that Shouji still has his hands over Shuichi's shoulder and he shoved them off immediately. He pulled Shuichi close to him gently and kissed his forehead.

"And stop being touchy..if you still haven't noticed..he doesn't belong to you." Shuichi just watched them squabbling and blushed slightly when he realized that they were fighting over him.

'Am i even worth fighting for? Heheh..this is kinda fun..i'm glad I came..'

After a while, all of them finally finished their meals.

'I guess this bastard forgot his motive..good, then i can leave early..'

"I'm going to the toilet.."

"Please do.." Shouji replied politely with a creepy smile on his face. Yuki noticed this and hesitated, finally, he decided to ignore it. When Yuki was out of site, Shuichi was starting to get nervous with Shouji sitting next to him.

"So..Shuichi..how does Yuki treat you when you're at home?"

"Eh..? Oh..H-he's ok...I guess.."

"Heheh...don't be so scared..i'll let you in a little secret..you can cooperate if you want to.."

"Huh? What secret?"

--With Yuki in the toilet--

'That guy really was a pevert..he's really getting on my nerves with his touchy self..better return soon..dont know what that guy would do with Shuichi all to himself out there.'

Yuki washed his hands and stepped out of the toilet. He heard Shuichi's laughing voice. Yuki walked faster when he heard that and when he Shuichi was in his site, his blood boiled when he saw the scene in front of him. Shuichi was sitting on his usual position with Shouji kneeling down in front of him, holding both of Shuichi's hand. Shuichi was giggling while Shouji was muttering something that sounds like a poem.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to hit on him?" he almost shouted. Startled, Shuichi pulled away and Shouji stood up abruptly.

"What is it do you not understand that he does NOT belong to you."

"Y-Yuki! H-He was just-"

"I was simply confessing my love for him..Yuki-san. I gave him my number too."

"Fuck off! What makes you think that i would hand him over to you!"

"What's wrong with a little competition?"

"Find someone else..for all we know, you're just trying to have his fame!"

Yuki took Shuichi's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Yuki put his hands on both of Shuichi's red cheek. Shuichi giggled through the whole kiss and responded to the kiss while he played with Yuki's hair and closed his eyes like he usually would. Yuki chuckled and ran a tongue in the singers mouth when he saw Shouji's angry reaction. After the long kiss, they broke away, panting for air.

Yuki smirked when he saw Shouji's jealous face. Without Yuki's full attention, Shouji swiftly gripped Shuichi's wrist and pulled the singer to him.

"C'mon Shuichi..come home with me..you don't have to listen to this pervert..you'll be safe with me.."

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's other wrist and pulled the boy back.

"Let go of him you bastard! He's not going anywhere!" Yuki shoved Shouji off Shuichi's wrist. When he finally let Shuichi go, Yuki grabbed Shouji's collar and was in a position to punch Shouji. But before he could go any further..

"Stop! That's enough Yuki!" Shuichi shouted and grabbed Yuki's wrist. Yuki glanced at the pink haired singer and noticed that the restaurant was getting crowded.

"It's okay now..Calm down Yuki-san..It's all over." Said one of the people among the crowd. Yuki's major confusion grew when he saw a man holding a video camera and microphone. 'Was this a set-up or something?'

"Huh?"

"Yuki-san..you've been officially..PUNK'D." The crowd became loud of cheers and laughs. Shuichi's giggles became laughter. Then he glanced at Shouji, who he still held in his arms. Shouji grinned and chuckled.

"A little possessive aren't we?" Yuki let him go, and Shouji straightened his collar. Shouji pat Yuki's back.

"Don't worry Yuki-san..no one's taking him away from you.." Yuki was annoyed when he saw Shouji's grin widened.

"Aw FUCK!" Yuki chuckled and he covered his blush with his hands.

"Ahaha! They got you pretty good Yuki! You've gotta admit that was pretty good! Bwahaha!" Shuichi hugged the novelist and laughed in Yuki's chest. Yuki pulled Shuichi's chin up to look up to him.

"Were you in on this the whole time?"

"Eheheh..Just after Shouji told me when you were in the toilet..yeah..i was." Yuki lowered his lips to Shuichi's ear and whispered..

"You're paying for this when we get home."

OWARI!

ne..ne...how was it? its my first ever fic...i noe the story was ridiculous...i thought a Oneshot fic would be a good starting point...please review and give me your opinion...


End file.
